Electronics devices for consumers and businesses include increasingly more diverse functionalities. Among the functions being provided in various electronic systems, including various computer systems, is the reception of television or similar video streams. In an example, a mobile computing platform, such as a laptop computer or similar device, may include a video receiver. This type of implementation in a platform may vary greatly depending on the specific transmission specification, which may be dependent on the geographic region or other factors.
In electronic devices, noise can be generated by numerous different sources. In order to provide good performance in a system, it often is necessary to identify the source of the noise, determine the type of noise that is present, and to address the noise. However, it is not always possible to eliminate noise sources. The implementation of video reception into a platform would be hampered if there is excessive noise in the signal. The reception of high definition video may be very sensitive to platform noise.
Among the television standards that may be utilized for video is the recent China digital television standard. The standard is designated number GB20600-2006 of the SAC (Standardization Administration of China), and is entitled “Framing Structure, Channel Coding and Modulation for Digital Television Terrestrial Broadcasting System”, issued Aug. 18, 2006. The standard may also be referred to as DMB-T (Digital Multimedia Broadcasting-Terrestrial) or DMB-T/H (Digital Multimedia Broadcasting Terrestrial/Handheld). This standard will generally be referred to herein as “DMB-T”.